


Rabbits in the Moon

by Jinmukang



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinmukang/pseuds/Jinmukang
Summary: The hero of Hyrule hardly ever uses his bow anymore.Includes: art from the fantastic, amazing, and lovely @dfanart on Tumblr <3
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 177





	Rabbits in the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was simply a drabble until it got reblogged with art and I just had to write more >.<
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Anon requested a drabble about Hyrule having trouble with bows and arrows because his eyesight is bad and he needs glasses.

Art by: [The lovely and talented DF!](http://dfanart.tumblr.com)

\--o-o-o-o-

"You're gonna have to shoot it," Wild says simply, with just a touch of pain in his voice.

Hyrule swallows and looks back into the forest, trying not to squeeze his eyes together too tightly because he knows he won't be able to tell apart the brown of an acorn from the blurry mess of brown of the tree branches. He looks back at Wild, almost wanting to argue that Wild can just do it himself, but then his gaze catches on the makeshift splint and length of torn tunic fabric used to keep Wild's wrist tied to his chest and he knows that arguing back would simply be a rude thing to do.

Of course, it's just Hyrule's luck that he's gotten stuck in some forest spirit prank where the trials are all bow and arrow related, and of course he's stuck with the best archer in the group who also happens to have injured his wrist when he accidentally tripped over a rock—hand landing in a fox's hole and snapping.

Hyrule would much rather prefer to walk further ahead and just climb up whatever tree that dang acorn is hiding in and slash it with his sword, but he knows if he gets too close or too far from the trial the spirit will howl and screech angrily and throw pine nuts at them until they comply.

He takes a deep breath and pulls out his bow, squinting into the trees, trying to pick apart the blobs from the other blobs, but his head is already starting to hurt. He sighs and lowers the weapon he really only has for show nowadays.

"I can't," he says quietly, and he's afraid to look and see Wild's outraged face or the disappointment. So he doesn't look, and just glares at the bleeding mess the world becomes when it's too far away.

"... Why not?" Wild asks and Hyrule almost flinches. He's pathetic, isn't he? His eyesight has gotten so bad over the years, so bad he can't even fire an arrow confidently anymore.

He bites his lip. Takes a deep breath. "I can't see it."

Silence.

Wild must be disgusted. How embarrassing, admitting he can't see a target to the boy who can shoot five arrows mid-backflip all at the same time and hit every single target dead center without fail.

Then, a hand falls on his shoulder. The voice that speaks is shockingly light-hearted, like the shock of a cool waterfall running down overheated skin after a long and harsh hike.

"Oh, is that all?"

Hyrule scowls and looks back at his companion, trying to comprehend the smile on his face.

"I can help you then," Wild continues, and before Hyrule can even squeak a small _what_ Wild isn't already shuffling behind Hyrule, his good hand wrapping around Hyrule's bow arm to encourage him to lift it up. "Hold still for me," Wild says, and Hyrule can only nod as Wild releases Hyrule's hand and grabs an arrow, moving behind Hyrule's back awkwardly until the arrow is loaded and pulled back.

Then, a zip and a whoosh of air on his forearm, the arrow flies forward faster than what Hyrule can watch, and somewhere distant that he can't see, there's the sound of a thunk.

Wild makes a tutting noise. "Missed," he says.

"M'sorry," Hyrule says, his voice feeling tight.

"Oh you're good, wizard," Wild says back, his voice feather light. "We got this. Try holding the bow a little higher."

Hyrule does, and they miss again.

"Here, let me just-" Wild shifts again, so his chest is flush against Hyrule's back, and Hyrule tries not to nervously hyperventilate. "That should do it. Your arm good?"

"Yes," Hyrule squeaks.

Zip. Thunk.

"Miss," Wild tuts. He shifts again, and Hyrule snaps.

"Oh this will never work!"

He drops his bow arm, feeling like a failure, not realizing until there's another zip that he's just interrupted Wild loading another arrow. There's a thunk. A gasp from behind him. A second.

"Din's bones, we hit it," Wild says, sounding flabbergasted.

Hyrule looks at the trees, his eyes widening, but he still can't find the acorn amongst the blurry brown. "Really?" He asks, turning towards his companion.

Wild's grinning ear to ear, and Hyrule finds himself beginning to smile too because not only is Wild's smile infectious, it's also always true.

They burst into laughter, all the shame and nervousness suddenly trivial and forgotten as Wild slams a hand onto his shoulder in companionship. Friendship.

"We make a good team!" Wild announces, and something warm settles in Hyrule's chest. He doesn't know what he was worried for.

-o-o-o-o-

"So... I just put these on and it fixes my eyes?" Hyrule asks, looking at the accessory in his hands. It's made of golden metal wire and perfectly clear glass, two circular disks that sit in front of his eyes as the wire sits on his nose and behind his ears.

Besides him, Wild makes an amused snort. "No they don't fix your eyes, they just... correct things. I don't know, Purah speaks too smartly for me sometimes."

Hyrule looks up from the glasses in his hands and smiles at Wild. "You're smart."

Wild rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah. So they work?"

Hyrule's smile widens and he opens the "glasses" and slides them on his nose again, watches as the room they're in is instantly clearer. He won't know for sure until he's outside though, if they work fully, because the room around them is just Wild's house, and it's not that big, just within his range of blurriness. "I think so. Are they enchanted?"

"I think it's just _science_ or something, I'll ask Zelda to explain it to me later..." Wild replies and Hyrule hums, extremely curious and anxious and excited all at the same time.

"Should we try them outside?"

Wing grins. "Purah said to wait till night. We'll try them outside in a few hours, I made food for a picnic."

Hyrule frowns. "Is there a reason I need to wait till night? Will they not work otherwise?"

Wild's grin remains. Something friendly and cheerful flashing in his eyes. "You'll see."

-o-o-o-o-

Wild has Hyrule's "glasses", which prevents Hyrule from putting them on and looking around as they walk up a hill past the farms and past the furnace with blue fire. The others are following along too, all looking like they know something Hyrule doesn't, but he doesn't mind. The food Wild made smells delicious, and he's honestly just ready to sit down and devour.

Eventually, they reach the top of a hill far from the village, so far that the lights are barely even a small blurb of yellow, the town stone blurring in with the shadowy grass. Warriors and Sky set out a blanket, and Twilight places down the basket of food Wild made him carry. Hyrule looks at Wild, who still has a mysterious glint in his gaze, but Wild doesn't surrender the glasses, instead instructing everyone on the meal.

Hyrule shrugs. He's not that worried about it. Wild's up to something, and Hyrule is sure that whatever he's up to will eventually turn out just fine. He bends down and gathers a plateful of sandwiches and then some sort of creamy egg and noodle salad thing, and eats in silence.

Then, when the meal is done, Wind turns towards Wild with a toothy smile. "Are we ready?"

Wild smiles back. "Yup!" He turns towards Hyrule and carefully holds out the glasses, his hands careful to not touch the glass. "Don't put them on until I say."

"Okay?" Hyrule replies, taking the object into his hands.

Everyone shifts, smirking and smiling and practically vibrating with excitement, looking between him and the black sky.

"Kay, put them on!" Wild says.

And Hyrule does.

"Oh," he says, because the sky isn't black.

It's blue and red and filled with sharp bright dots that twinkle next to a beautiful full moon—of which is not just a plain circle in the sky, but patterned with indents and texture he's never been able to see before.

"Oh," he says, not being able to tear his eyes away.

"What do you think?" Legend asks, nudging his shoulder, happiness _for_ Hyrule in his voice.

"There..." Hyrule breathes, "there really _is_ a rabbit in the moon."

Time chuckles. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Hyrule nods, tracing the stars with his eyes like a connect the dots game. There's so many. How has he never noticed them before?

"Champion?" Hyrule asks, thirty minutes into simply stargazing silently. He doesn't move his gaze from the sky, but Wild answers anyway.

"Yeah?"

"I think they work."

Wild laughs, scooting closer to Hyrule from where they're laying on their backs.

"I'm glad."

And Hyrule gets the feeling that Wild genuinely means it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hyrule is confident Wild means that too.

**Author's Note:**

> More art on [Tumblr](https://fox-moblin.tumblr.com/post/619141406675648514/need-inspiration-visit-jinmukangwrites-youre) by the lovely Ort 😭😭😭


End file.
